Hamato or Oroku? 6: Exodus
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: -Leo frowned. "I'll put my faith into a vision of yours any day, Master Splinter," he reassured, even though he'd never experienced the outcome of one first-hand, as his brothers had. "We all would. If the Shredder's up to something, we'll get to the bottom of it." He growled that part. "And we'll stop him. It's what they were trained to do."- Rated T. 2k3'verse. Enjoy!
1. Speech

_New story for Hamato or Oroku? Sure! :)_

 _Rated T for violence, language, and other things that I have no idea are..._

 _2k3'verse, obviously_

 _Enjoy this!_

* * *

Splinter meditated in his room, entering the Astral Plane deeply. His vision swirled and he found himself in the past.

 _"Master Hamato Yoshi, Premiere Guardian of the Utrom, we honor you for your exemplary service," Mortu said to the human standing in front of him in the pink force field._

 _"I swear that I will nenerv fail to protect the good and noble Utrom," Yoshi promised, bowing to Mortu. "Even if it costs me my life."_

 _TIME CHANGE_

 _Shredder raised his gauntlets at the fallen Hamato Yoshi, who had been electrocuted into submission. But instead of being scared, Yoshi glared up at the armored being with hatred. "He who lives without honor, will end without honor!" he said as his little pet rat stared in horror at the scene._

 _Shredder growled at Yoshi. "I will finish you myself!" he yelled angrily, and with one swipe of his gauntlets, Yoshi's head was on the ground._

 _Shredder laughed evilly. "Now nothing will save the Utrom from my wrath!"_

 _TIME_ _CHANGE_

 _Robots and tanks surrounded the futuristic world, shooting everything in sight, while Utrom flew on their hover circles for their lives. Any Utrom with exo-suits who tried to shoot at them were destroyed within seconds._

 _Shredder was holding that planet, and Earth, in his palms, laughing maniacally._

 _A blue, snowy wind blew across the scene, and Splinter found himself standing across from his master Yoshi on a snowy mountain. They both bowed to each other._

 _Splinter looked down at the guardian's garb he wore. "I understand, Master Yoshi," he said after a few seconds, bowing again._

 _Hamato Yoshi smiled and bowed back once more._

Splinter opened his eyes in the real world again. "I will not fail you, my master. My father."

* * *

The people at Oroku Saki's farewell party mingled. Some ate at the red table-clothed tables. Some got their refreshments at the huge table with also red tablecloths.

The mayor banged his spoon on a wine cup. "Excuse me, may I have your attention, please?" he asked politely as the chatter died down.

"It is with a heavy heart that I stand here tonight to say goodbye to one of the greatest men I have ever had the honor to know: Oroku Saki, the man who is single-handedly responsible for restoring the great city of New York to its former glory is leaving us. I would like you to put your hands together and show this fine man how much we are going to miss him!" he exclaimed, starting to clap. The audience followed in suit.

Saki stood up and put a hand up, signalling them all to silence. "You are too kind. Thank you." He shook the mayor's hand. "As my good friend, the mayor, has just reminded us, this is a farewell dinner; my way of saying thank you, and goodbye. Fortune has smiled on me in many ways. But sadly, it has also frowned upon me."

The crowd was breathtakingly silent, waiting.

"A few months ago, I let my son, Leonardo, out on a night out with by top bodyguard, Karai, whom is making her first public appearance here in New York tonight to bid me farewell. He ran away from her and found himself in an alley. A dozen thugs found him, and, unfortunately, despite his training, killed him."

The crowd gasped, and a murmur of apology and sorrow rippled through it.

" But I hate to end this on such a sad note. The opportunity to rectify certain matters at home has now presented itself and I must go. In my absence, my lovely bodyguard Karai will handle all my business affairs."

Karai had a black dress on with a red lacing at the neck. Her straight, black hair was cut to her shoulders, and her green eyes looked down shyly for the crowd.

"I assure you, she is more than capable," Oroku Saki continued. "The city has been good to me. It is my adopted home. I hope, someday, to return."

He then gave a small smile. "Please, enjoy your dinner. Let us make this a truly unforgettable night."

The crowd clapped again.

Saki spoke quietly to the mayor. "Karai and I must tend to the details of my departure. Please, keep the guests entertained." With that, he and Karai started to walk up the stairs to the Oroku Saki building.

* * *

A redheaded figure in a beautiful red dress with no straps and went down to the knees, and ruffles at the collar and bottom of the dress, ruffled through her purse outside of the dinner. "I know I put it here somewhere," she said, her green eyes flitting around the bag.

A blue-haired man in a white suit and red bow tie with a food cart came over, trying to stroll past the guard.

"I need to see some identification," the guard said.

"C'mon, man! The Vichyssoises are gonna get cold!"

"I need to see some identification. Now."

"Why ya bustin' my balloons, here? Dis food needs ta get in dere!"

April, the redhead, snuck past the guard.

"Here, do me a favor an' check da cart yerself, will ya?!" Casey demanded, straightening his bow tie.

The guard relented and checked under the cart.

2 turtles, one with a red and one with an orange mask, sat there. "Hey, buddy. Nice party," the orange-clad one said, then kicked him in the face, therefore knocking him out.

Raphael grabbed the guard and put him under the cart with them.

"Oh, yeah. Like it wasn't crowded enough in here already!" Mikey whined.

"Quiet!" Raph exclaimed, slapping his brother.

"You guys done or what?" Casey jabbed with a smile.

Raph's hand stuck out from under the tablecloth in a thumbs-up position.

Casey nodded and rolled the cart over to where April was waving her hand over.

* * *

From a neighboring building, Leo growled next to Splinter, punching the wall behind him, having heard Saki's speech. "Just 'cuz he's helping take care of common criminals doesn't mean anything! And he's making up a stupid story that I got killed by street punks?! I could take them out in seconds!" he ranted, fuming.

Splinter's eyes narrowed. "Leonardo, maybe we should rethink this," he suggested after confirming that April, Casey and his warm-clad sons had gotten into the party safely. "It is very dangerous. I feel, perhaps I should have-"

"Please, Master Splinter, we've been over this!" Leo groaned for the thousandth time.

"Which does not alter the fact that I have dragged you all into a very dangerous situation!" Splinter retorted. "All because of a vision I cannot explain!"

Leo frowned. "I'll put my faith into a vision of yours any day, Master Splinter," he reassured, even though he'd never experienced the outcome of one first-hand, as his brothers had. "We all would. If the Shredder's up to something, we'll get to the bottom of it." He growled that part. "And we'll stop him. It's what they were trained to do."

Splinter also frowned. "This also worries me, Leonardo. Are you sure you are ready to face Saki once more? He raised you as an infant, you must remember."

Leo scowled. "It'll be fine. I've been training under you and with the guys. It'll work out fine."

Splinter nodded, and they turned back to their duty, Leo taking the infrared goggles back from Splinter, as he probably would've smashed them when he was punching the wall, and looking through them. He saw invisible laser beams all through the

"Shredder's security is still hot. Team Three, what's your status?"

* * *

Don and a mutant alligator, Leatherhead, Leo had been informed before the mission started, walked underneath the party. "We're in place," Don replied as they turned down a tunnel. Through his own infrared goggles, he also saw laser beam. "His security is still on down here, too. Team Two, what's your status?"

* * *

April, from under a camera, touched an earpiece, activating it so she could hear from it and talk into it. "Don, ask Professor Honeycutt if a security camera wire will serve his purposes."

Professor Honeycutt, Leo had also been informed, was a space robot that had had his body destroyed and his consciousnesses was now... on Don's tablet.

He was talking right now, in fact. _"Oh, yes. That will do nicely!"_

April put a computer chip onto a protected wire that led to the camera.

 _"Link established. Give me a minute to hack the system."_ Honeycutt's face disappeared from the tablet.

Don watched through his infrared as the lasers disappeared.

 _"Gentlemen and lady, I am in!"_

* * *

Leo continued to look through his goggles. _"Security systems are down and they don't even know it!"_ Honeycutt continued.

Splinter used his bow and arrow, the arrow having a rope attached to it, and shot the arrow at the roof. He used the bow to zipline across it, while Leo used his katana sheathes.

* * *

A man in a black lab coat and black sunglasses and had black hair looked at the party with specialized binoculars. John Bishop hummed. "Interesting."

The binoculars moved to the two mutants on the roof. "Very interesting, indeed."

He had a grudge with these mutants. They'd destroyed his experiments and taken his research lab rat.

"Check with our man inside," he then commanded the commandos behind him. "I get the distinct feeling that there's something he's not telling us," he finished darkly.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

LH tore open the door the laser beams were blocking, and let Don go first before going into the dark room himself. Don set off a torch on his staff and held it up. It was a subway tunnel.

"Man, this tunnel is huge!" he exclaimed as he and LH started walking.

"And recently constructed, " the alligator observed.

 _"It appears to lead from Shredder's mansion all the way to the river!"_ Honeycutt put in.

"At least the coast is clear," LH muttered, not noticing the Foot Tech Ninja watching them from above. They disappeared.

Don yelled out as he was suddenly knocked backward. LH grunted as blows were delivered to him, as well.

"Foot Tech! They're cloaked!" Don exclaimed, standing back up.

Leatherhead was dealt more blows.

His feral, slitted eyes came on, and he lashed out at his attacker blindly.

Don cringed as he finally found them and knocked their heads together, effectively knocking each one out. LH's awareness returned to him as Don came up to him and picked up his torch.

"Suffice to say I'm glad I brought you, LH. Let's move," the genius turtle suggested as they continued to walk.

Leatherhead tore down another door. "Guys, we're under the Shredder's mansion," Don reported into his headset, eyes wide. "You know that really big thing Shredder is up to?"

He got two affirmatives from the other headsets, Leo's a little slower.

"I think I just found it!" he finished, staring up at the 30-yard tall rocket in front of him.


	2. Attack

_New chappie! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Shredder has a star-ship?!" Leo ranted to his father as they climbed down the roof of Shredder's mansion. "He said he was in the early stages of going back home about a week before I left, but I didn't think he was serious! I could've prevented this if I hadn't been so stupid as to not say anything!" he finished with a growl as they stood back up.

"It is not your fault, Leonardo. The Shredder may have found a way to finally leave this planet, but we will stop him," Splinter reassured as he jumped away.

"But... isn't that a good thing? That he can leave?" Leo asked confusedly. What he wouldn't give to have the Shredder out of his life for good...

"He will bring his evil to other worlds! He will attack our friends, the Utroms! Millions will suffer at his hands!" Splinter explained.

Leo bit his lip, remembering every story Shredder had told him of the Utroms and how they'd exiled him for no reason whatsoever. He shook his head as they went to another rooftop; those were all lies.

"Then we'll just have to cancel his flight," Leo said into the headset.

* * *

 _"How we doing, guys?"_ Leo asked through Mikey and Raph's headsets.

"This is Team, uh..." Mikey started from where he and Raph hung on the ceiling. "Are we Team 3 or 4?" he whispered to Raphael, who slapped him upside the head.

"We're in, and da place is crawlin' wit' Foot creeps!" the hothead whispered.

 _"Understood,"_ Leo responded.

* * *

 _"Team 2, commence with Operation: Lock-down,"_ Leo ordered through the headset.

"You heard him, Professor," Don said as he plugged his tablet into a mainframe under the mansion. "Close sesame."

* * *

Oroku Saki looked through a blueprint, Karai next to him with her hands behind her back.

"Dr. Chaplain says that all star-ship functions are nominal," Karai explained to her new master.

Dr. Chaplain was Baxter Stockman's protege in the Foot Clan.

"Congratulations. Tonight will be your last night on Earth," she then congratulated sadly. Even though she'd only known this man for a few months, he'd become a bit of a father figure to her, as she'd never grown up with any parents.

"After centuries of being imprisoned on this primitive backwater, I will finally return to the stars! When my Utrom enemies return here to imprison me, I will be gone! And when they least expect it, I will be at their throats!" Shredder ranted with an evil smile.

"And what of me, Master?" Karai asked quietly.

Saki frowned a bit and put a hand on her shoulder, smile reappearing, if not a bit smaller. "Karai, my time on Earth was not a total loss. While I did lose Leonardo, I created a powerful dynasty with the Foot, and a beautiful daughter to rule that dynasty until my return."

Karai gasped at the word 'daughter', but then Saki put his hand under her chin, hardly grabbing it but still lifting her head up a bit. "And you will serve me just as you have all these months: faithfully and without question."

He released her chin and a more gentle smile appeared on his face than she had ever seen on him. "Now, please, attend to our guests. This is a celebration, not a wake," he ordered as he walked away, straightening his tie.

"Yes, Master," Karai replied with a bow, walking out.

* * *

"This is unacceptable!" Bishop exclaimed into his comm watch. "Why didn't you tell us Oroku Saki has a star-ship!?"

Baxter Stockman's head scoffed. "You didn't ask."

"Sarcasm is no way to build a working relationship with me, Stockman," Bishop hissed.

* * *

Baxter Stockman's robotic body put its hands on its hips. He put one up. "Relax, Agent Bishop. We have a deal," he reminded, turning away. "I'll keep my end of the bargain if _you_ keep yours."

The door opened, and a redheaded man walked in, a lab coat on and papers in hand.

Doctor Chaplain.

"Must go. Bye, now!" the robot fare-welled, shutting off his comm.

* * *

Hun crossed his giant ape arms. "I don't like this," he muttered, looking at the hologram of Shredder's mansion with the front door flashing red. "Where's the guard at the front gate? Send someone to check it out!" he ordered to a scientist.

"Sir, there's a glitch in the system!" another scientist exclaimed as Hun walked over. "Something... I don't know what it is!"

"Find out!" Hun yelled at him. "The master can't have anything go wrong! Not tonight!"

* * *

 _"Alright, I am in complete control of the internal systems. Commencing internal lock-downs, now!"_ Honeycutt reported.

* * *

All of the ninja and scientists all gasped as doors around them were sealed, and a red light went off, along with a blaring alarm.

"What the-?!" Hun demanded. "Who ordered a lock-down?!"

* * *

"I don't know what Saki's up to, and I don't care! Rig this tunnel for demolition!" Bishop ordered from underground to his squad. "I don't want to allow Saki any chance to move this ship."

* * *

Saki didn't notice the shadows in his doorway until too late. "Plannin' a li'l trip?" a deep voice with a Brooklyn accent asked, making Saki gasp and turn around.

"A little outerspace mayhem, perhaps?" Michelangelo asked.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" a _very_ familiar voice exclaimed.

Saki smirked. "Ah. Hello, my student," hegreeted sarcastically.

Leo scowled and looked ready to pummel the alien, but Splinter held him back.

"Your evil ends here and now, Shredder!" the rat then exclaimed, sending an arrow from his bow.

Saki merely caught the offending item, starting to crush it in his robotic hand. "I shall relish destroying - OOF!" he yelled as he was kicked forward by two warm-clad turtles.

Leonardo drew his katanas, lunging at his former master. "You are not getting - oof! - off this planet!" he screamed, kicking the robotic suit the desk with all the blueprints.

Mikey swung his nunchucks at the alien, but got flung away by his leg. Raph sent Saki into a wall, and Splinter sent two more arrows, one of which pinning his sleeve. Another was sent to his upper left chest, and one directly where his Utrom body was.

"Ahhh!" the alien bug yelled, ripping the arrows out. He growled and stepped away, only to be surrounded by four angry mutants.

* * *

"This star-ship. It's - It's unbelievable. How could Saki have-?" Bishop asked himself.

"Sir, tunnel wired for demolition, sir!" one of his squad members reported.

"Then blow it! I''m not letting this slip through my fingers!" Bishop ordered.

The soldier nodded, and pressed a button on his remote.

The tunnel exploded, yard by yard.

* * *

 _A little short for this story, but who cares? I got it done! It's been so long! 4 days since I've updated ANYTHING! Although, I have been working on my submission for the Writer Nexus Mini Battle on DA. So, yeah! Check it out once it's uploaded! I'm sure some of you will like it! :) Maybe, I mean!_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	3. Attack, Part 2

_New chappie! Enjoy!_

* * *

The tunnel continued to explode below the party, and people were starting to panic.

The mayor stood up at his table with Karai and a guard. "What is that?!" he asked. Karai whispered something to the guard, who nodded. "Miss Karai, are you sure everything's alright?" the mayor asked the woman as the guard walked away.

"Mister Mayor, honored guests, do not be alarmed. This is just my master's way of saying thank you, and farewell!" Karai explained, gesturing towards the fireworks that were blowing up in the sky.

The crowd murmured their joy. "Very nice," the mayor complimented.

* * *

"NO NO NO NO!" Chaplain denied as the tunnel started to come down around him. He grabbed his clipboard to his chest. He looked up at a monitor. "Those crazy commandos! They've completely collapsed the transport tunnel!"

He immediately started typing on the keyboard. "I've gotta tell the boss!"

* * *

Saki, whose suit was ripped in many places and revealing his robotic body, was still battling the angry mutants. " _Mr. Saki! It's that Bishop guy! He and his men blew up the transport tunnel! There's no way we're moving the star-ship to the river!_ " Chaplain's voice rang out. Saki growled as he blocked Leo's katana with his hand.

Then the words registered completely, and he momentarily froze. "Bishop?! Here?!"

Leo took the opportunity to slice his arm, sending Saki to the ground.

The alien hardly seemed to notice. "That changes everything!" he screamed, getting back up. He knocked Splinter, Mike and Raph into the wall, but Leo brought a sword down on him. Saki caught it with his hands. Leo pushed harder.

Saki looked down past his former student's face. Leo found his line of thought and gulped.

Saki kicked him away from himself with.

In between his legs.

Leo cried out as he crashed into a chair. He lost his grip on his sword.

Everyone conscious, even Saki, started when they heard pounding on the door.

Hun and the Elite Guard broke in, along with normal Foot Ninja. "Protect the master!" Hun demanded.

"Hun, control this situation! I need to get my ship to safety!" Saki ordered, running from the fray. He took remote out and pressed thebutton.

"He's making a break for it!" Leo yelled at his brothers, pushing the chair off himself as they all barreled after Saki, only to be blocked by two ninja's swords forming an X.

A huge statue of Oroku Saki's head opened, and the bug went inside, and it closed after him.

"Guys! He's going down!" Leo yelled, very much recognizing the hidden exit.

* * *

Saki spoke into his watch. "Chaplain, prepare the ship. We must launch immediately!" he ordered as he went down his elevator.

" _But... Mr. Saki! We can't move the ship! They destroyed the transport tunnel!_ " Chaplain's desperate voice explained.

"No, you fool! Commence the emergency launch sequence!" Saki screamed, arms crossed.

" _But... But all those people are on the emergency silo doors!_ "

"Do it, Chaplain! NOW!"

" _... Opening emergency launch doors, now!_ " Chaplain sighed, pressing a bunch of buttons.

* * *

"I'll be right back with that, ma'am," a waiter complied, walking away from her table with his tray of empty wine glasses. He then froze as he felt a rumbling under him, and he looked down.

The ground was separating in two directly under him!

He ran to the side as tables fell in, along with a few people! Guests screamed in terror and ran away from the party. Casey helped two people out of the hole as April guided an old woman away.

* * *

"Sir, it seems that Saki is trying an emergency launch!" one of Bishop's commandos reported.

"What? How could- Huh?" he asked as a table fell about a foot in front of him. He looked up and saw the ground above him opening. He growled. "Bring in Strikeforce Bravo! Shut this whole place down!" he then ordered.

* * *

" _This is Bravo-One; roger that, commander. Nothing goes up, nothing comes out,"_ Bravo-One replied as his and his teammates' helicopters swooped around the mansion and guys on motorcycles jumped all the way over the closed door/

" _This is Bravo-Two. We have control on the ground, commander._ "

People ran away from the commandos and the mansion as missiles were sent into the building, blowing it up.

* * *

Saki walked out of the elevator, dusting himself off, and was met with the sight of a giant mutant crocodile fighting his scientists, and winning.

"WHAT?!" he demanded.

Donatello suddenly jumped over Leatherhead, attacking Saki, who blocked the staff. "Heh! Thought you might try the back door!" the mutant yelled with a smile.

Saki made the mistake of backing into a corner, and Don used his staff to trap him there.

"That's why we're here."

* * *

Raph used his sais to pry open the door, per Leo's instructions. Not that he couldn't have thought of it himself.

Mikey and Splinter knocked their two attackers away from them, sending them both into Hun. Leo knocked out Erīto, but was faced with two more.

Mikey, Raph, and Splinter jumped into the hole. Hun stood back up with the two Elite Ninja. "Get them! Stop them!"

The two Elite did so.

Leo gasped as the Elites he was fighting followed them and Hun.

Leo readied to follow, but the woman in the black dress stopped him. "Leonardo, wait!"

Leo stopped short. He hadn't met this girl yet.

Not that he really wanted to.

But he heard her out.

"You must not do this! He is finally leaving our world!"

Leo tried not to look up at her in interest.

"You know the stories of the Utrom! You must let him go!"

"Let him go destroy the planet of millions of innocent Utrom!"

"The Utrom are heartless monsters that have hunted him all his life!"

"Karai, the stories he told us were lies! He's the heartless monster, and I'm gonna stop him!" Leo yelled with finality, running toward the hole and unsheathing his katanas.

"Leonardo, no!"

* * *

"There's no way we're letting you get on that star-ship, Shredder!" Donatello yelled.

"The two of you cannot stop me," Saki said calmly, then turned his head to look behind himself. Raph, Mikey and Splinter were all behind him, armed and dangerous.

"Together, we will stop you!" Splinter exclaimed, sword out.

Don spun his staff in his right hand.

The Elites and Hun came down the shaft.

"Step away from the master! NOW!" Hun ordered as Splinter turned to face them halfway.

Something started beeping like an alarm clock.

The door blew up, and four of Bishop's commandos came in, guns blazing.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this cozy?" a familiar monotonous voice said.

"On my mark, destroy them all!" Bishop commanded.

* * *

 _So... many... linebreaks! So much confusion! *gulp* Hope y'all aren't too confused! :)_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	4. End Part 1

_New chappie! After this is the Exodus part 2! It will still be in this story. I will not be making another one until season 4 begins. :) Can't wait for that! *squeals* Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

"Open fire!" Bishop commanded.

The commandos did so.

Everyone ran away from the blasts, taking shelter.

Leo dropped out of the hole, Karai right behind him, then gasped in pain as a beam narrowly his his toe. He only bled for a few seconds though, as he and Karai ran in different directions.

Splinter and Shredder stood against one another. "Shredder. You cannot be allowed to go back to the stars to wreak havoc on other planets or revenge yourself upon the Utrom Homeworld!" Splinter growled at him.

Saki gasped. "What?! How do you know of this?!" he demanded.

"My master, Hamato Yoshi was a Guardian! He protected the Utroms!" Splinter went on, pointing his sword at Shredder's chest as he slowly advanced. "He forbids your journey! And in his name, I will not allow you passage!" he finished as he struck at Shredder, who blocked.

And then Leo stabbed two tantos into the exo-suit's shoulders, where the main circuitry was. Saki gasped as his body started to shut down.

Michelangelo struck him with his nunchucks.

Hun ran over with a sledgehammer and knocked the two turtles away, not noticing the robotic body and the microphone where the mouth had been. "Master! Get to the ship!" he yelled as he kicked Mikey and splinter away. Leo tackled him to the ground.

Karai used her sharp heels to kick at all of the EPF commandos.

Bishop held his own against the Elite Ninja.

Leatherhead knocked two EPF commandos into the wall, then turned around to see Shredder walking out. "Shredder," he growled lowly. His feral, slitted eyes appeared. "Shredder!" he snarled, charging at the robot body and effectively pinning it to a wall. He roared as he repeatedly punched the robot.

Leo climbed around Hun's huge-ass body, but was eventually thrown into a wall. He groaned as he slid down.

"I'm coming master!" Hun then yelled as he barreled into Leatherhead, knocking the mutant into a wall.

Hun looked at his aster and saw the robotic body for the first time, feeling the cold metal under his hands. "What?!" He ripped off the torso of his master's shirt, and saw the alien bug inside.

"HUH?! You're an Utrom?!" he demanded.

Taking advantage of Hun's distraction, Leatherhead tackled him with a feral roar and they both crashed through a glass barrier, and they fell all the way down a huge pit.

Saki walked through all the chaos towards his ship. He was about to walk onto the bridge, a voice yelled, "Oh no you don't!"

Donatello knocked over a can of liquid nitrogen with the top toward Shredder. "You're not going anywhere!" He sed his staff to knock off the top, sending the nitrogen at Shredder's body. "A little liquid nitrogen should slow you down!"

Ch'rell growled, trying to make his body move.

Splinter, Raph, Leo and Mikey came over, and Splinter used a kusarigama chain to knock Shredder backwards. The body broke off at the feet and the body fell to the floor, shattering.

Ch'rell hopped away from the shards and looked up at the five angry mutants.

Karai growled and made her way over, landing behind Ch'rell. She grabbed him and ran toward the ship, the turtles making chase. "Chaplain, we are leaving!"

* * *

Chaplain pushed a few buttons. "All systems go! Countdown already in progress!" he announced. "This is totally gonna be sketchy!"

* * *

Karai ran through the door to the ship, which closed behind her. The turtles ran into it and groaned simultaneously.

Leo growled and kicked the door, then cried out and grabbed his foot.

Don rolled his eyes and took out his tablet. "Professor, you need to open this door!" he exclaimed, plugging his tablet into the control panel.

 _"I'm on it, Donatello!"_

* * *

Bishop looked up from the unconscious Elite he'd finally defeated and ran over to the glass. "No! Saki's not getting away! I want that star-ship! Bravo Team, disable that ship! Don't let it take off!"

" _Roger that. Fire in the hole!_ "

* * *

Don smiled as he door opened. "Great job, Professor!"

* * *

Bravo One hit the button that sent missiles towards the ship.

"INCOMING!" Mikey yelled, looking up.

The missile hit where they were all standing. Don jumped toward the ship while the rest of his family had to jump away.

Don groaned as he tried to get into the ship, currently only holding the doorway and hanging out of it. He started to slip.

 _10, 9, 8, 7, 6..._

Another few missiles came down, knocking out support systems and making him slip even more from the impact.

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

* * *

Chaplain pressed the launch button. "Ignition!"

* * *

The ship started to take off with Donatello on it. "Uh, fellas?" he asked, chancing a look backwards at his family.

"We have to for it!" Leo yelled.

"Come on!" Raph yelled.

They all jumped, hoping they wouldn't miss the rising rocket that was almost 15 feet away from them...

* * *

 _CLIFFHANGER! Not my fault! Deal with it! :) I put a new poll on my profile! Check it out! Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	5. The Star-Ship

_New chappie! Exodus Part 2! We'll find out what happens to the boys! Enjoy!_

* * *

The mutants jumped.

Splinter grabbed Don.

Raph grabbed Splinter.

Mike grabbed Raph.

Leo grabbed Mikey.

Leo smiled a bit as he flipped up his family, the others following in suit. Don barely got in before the door closed on them once more.

The ship completely took off.

Bishop. from the Saki mansion, glared on. He walked away from the broken wall. "This is Bishop to all tracking outposts."

Guests ran away from the smoke pouring from the rocket. April stopped, knowing she couldn't get away, and looked at it.

"Yo, babe!" Casey called.

April looked where Casey came riding in on a motorcycle. "Get on!"

April quickly did so, and they drove away.

"Begin tracking!" Bishop commanded. "If I can't have that star-ship, neither can Saki!"

* * *

The turtles and splinter all groaned as the pressure pinned them to the ground.

Mikey suddenly lifted his head up. "Whoa. That's better," he said as they slowed down considerably. They all stood up.

Don walked over to a control panel and tapped a button. Another door opened.

"C'mon! Let's go find the Shredder and pay our respects!" Leo commanded, already halfway out.

"Wait! We must rethink our priorities!" Splinter interrupted, making them all stop short. "This vessel is the real threat. To allow the Shredder such mobility will put millions of lives in danger!"

 _"I have sent several urgent message to the Utroms, but I've received no response!"_ Honeycutt agreed. _"I'm not sure 'I've gotten through!"_

"The Shredder must not return to the stars! We must gain control of this vessel!"

Leo hesitantly nodded with his brothers. In his mind, Shredder was still the main priority, though. As his brothers went off, Splinter put a hand on his shoulder. "Leoardo, may I speak with you?"

"Of course, Master!" Leo quickly relented, not wanting to fall behind.

"You realize that the Shredder is a dire threat, yes?"

"Of course."

"But he is an even bigger threat in the stars. Correct?"

"Yes."

"And everyone will be safer even if he stays on Earth."

"...Yes."

"Good. You will not go after the Shredder himself unless he attacks first. Understood?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Now let us catch up with your brothers."

* * *

Chaplain, from his post, saw the exchange and, more importantly, the intruders. "No!" He pushed the communicator button. "Mr. Saki? First off, I wanted to say that it's wicked cool you're actually a squishy alien blob! Like, that is so out there!"

* * *

Karai rolled her eyes as she carried her master toward his new suit.

" _Secondly, you should know that, um, well, apparently, Splinter... and the turtles... have kinda hitched a ride."_

"WHAT?! The turtles and the rat on my ship?! I will deal with them personally!" Ch'rell exclaimed as he was placed in the humongous suit. It was about twice as big as his past suit, with a huge shoulder spacing. There were four arms, and the head resembled a dead one, with its teeth showing and red, hollow eyes. "I will not allow them to interfere with my plans!"

"What are our plans now, my lord?" Karai asked as she typed something into a console. "We were forced to launch early. Much of your equipment, your Foot ninja, your Elite Guards have been left behind!" she said as she put his gauntlets onto his suit.

"Yes, it is not as I had intended, but it will not stop me. I have allies on Tenere 5 waiting for my return. And it will be easy to find mercenaries willing to join me in pillaging the galaxy. I will build a new army and ultimately return to the Utrom Homeworld, where vengeance shall be mine!" he vowed with a crazy smile.

* * *

Bishop looked out the window of the suped up helicopter at the smoke still surrounding the mansion. "Agent Bishop, the Atlantic EPF system has locked onto Saki's star-ship."

"Fire at will," Bishop ordered.

The man nodded, flipping a few switches.

From a distance away, an island seriously opened, and missiles flew out of it.

* * *

Chaplain looked at the red flashing screen. "Uh, Mr. Saki? Another wrinkle!"

* * *

The helmet was placed on Saki's suit. " _There are several red fire missiles on approach!_ "

"What?" he demanded as Karai came out of another room dressed in her battle clothing.

" _Shows at least eight hostels on intercept course! But no worries! We have Dr. Stockman's ingenious defense system on the job!_ "

Within seconds, a laser was shot out of the ship, destroying every missile.

Well, except one.

"Huh?!" Chaplain demanded as a picture of Stockman putting up a 'no' finger and repeating 'ah, ah, ah, say may I'. "Mr. Saki, a defense-man just went offline!"

The missile hit the defense controls.

The ship shook uncontrollably, and everyone aboard stumbled to catch themselves.

Of course, no one could.

* * *

"Sir, their defenses are down," the soldier reported.

"Thank you Dr. Stockman," Bishop thanked in a 'not-thank'you-but-for-real-thanks' tone.

"Oh, believe me, Dr. Bishop, it was my pleasure" Stockman replied.

Bishop looked up at him for another second before turning back to the soldier. "Launch our remaining missiles. Blow that ship out of the sky!"

* * *

 _Not my fault it's short! 4Kids fault! Did you like? I updated pretty quick, so that's good! :)_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!  
_

 _Shadow_


	6. Fight!

_New chappie which is way too late! :( Sorry! My sisters are assholes and that's my only excuse. Sorry Enjoy this chappie!_

* * *

The missiles were sent at the rocket all at once.

" _Uh, Mr. Saki? We have incoming! Lots of incoming!_ "

Two missiles hit.

" _I'm trying to bypass Mr. Stockman's control codes, and override the box manually so that I can-!_ "

Saki growled. "Dr. Chaplain! Enough! Take care of it!" he said as he walked through the ship with Karai. "Where are the turtles?!"

" _They're trying to gain access to the Power Core, sir!_ "

* * *

The turtles and Splinter walked into the Power Core. Don looked around. "Wow. I hate to say it but... impressive."

Leo snorted derisively, looking at the giant beam of blue energy that the middle of the room gave off, going upward. "Professor Honeycutt?" he asked, wondering how they would sabotage the ship.

" _Just plug me into any maintenance input and I should be able to take control of the ship,_ " Honeycutt reported.

Don grabbed his tablet and put it into a conveniently placed input that connected directly to the energy.

"We could make this the emergency bridge! 'Scott. To... the... emergency bridge! Scotty... we need... more power!'" Mikey quoted,making weird hand gestures and laughing. Not hearing anyone else even chuckle, he looked at his solemn family. "Heh. Sorry."

" _4 minutes and I will have complete control over the ship's functions_ ," Honeycutt reported.

The door opened, revealing the Shredder himself.

"We don't have 4 minutes!" Leo yelled, unsheathing his katanas.

Saki and Karai walked in, spotting the mutant family immediately.

"Shredder!" Splinter exclaimed as Saki got into a defensive stance, unsheathing his gauntlets as Karai took out her swords. "May my Master Yoshi's taste vengeance today!" the rat then exclaimed, charging at them.

Shredder also charged.

They exchanged blows, none meeting their targets and instead being blocked. "You made a grave mistake following me here, rodent!" Saki ground out.

The turtles surrounded him, weapons out and at the ready.

Shredder yelled angrily, swiping his gauntlets at Michelangelo, who jumped over him and hit him with his nunchuck, Donatello following in suit with his staff. Shredder brought his blades down upon him in a downward arc, but Don blocked it with his staff and then Leo blocked it with his swords.

Mikey used the opportunity to trip the Shredder with his nunchucks, but was quickly kicked away and Raph took his place.

Splinter jumped over Shredder, sword ready to come down on his head, but Shredder threw him away. Splinter landed on his feet.

Raph and Mikey both struck at Shredder, both got blocked. Karai came in then, sliding under the exo-suit's legs and blocking the next attacks with her swords. Shredder grabbed the turtles' arms and threw them away. Mikey landed on Donas Leo ran into the fray, and then Raph also crashed into Don. Raph fell down a large pit while Mikey used his nunchuck to catch Don's staff. Raph used his sais to catch a railing.

Splinter landed on Shredder's shoulders, ready to stab his shoulders, but Shredder took the sword. Splinter leapt off backwards, grabbing Saki's helmet between his legs, making the lien cry out in surprise.

Splinter used the helmet to block a stab to his head with his own sword, knocking away both items.

A missile hit the outside of the wall, sending them both to the ground.

4 more hit.

* * *

Dr. Chaplain nearly tumbled out of his workstation. He glared at the red lights flashing in tune with the alarms going off.

* * *

Don, who had gotten back to his feet, and Mikey dodged out of the way as a huge power conduit hurdled towards them and Raph. The hothead swung out of the way and used it the climb back up to his brothers.

Mikey cried out as he dodged away from the electric circuits, and Don used his bō to keep the one coming at him at bay. They both grabbed them, running at Saki.

The Shredder sensed them coming and grabbed them by the wires, knocking Don away and Mikey to the floor. Dazed, Mikey didn't notice the two cords coming at him.

Splinter's eyes widened. "Michelangelo!" he exclaimed, running over and shoving Mike out of the way. "Move!"

He was met with thousands upon thousands of watts of electricity running through him. He cried out in agony as his sons could only watch.

"Master Splinter!" Leo was the first to react, trying to run over, only to get backed by Karai. He ground his teeth at her in fury and knocked her sword away, driving her backwards as she took out her other sword.

She was now against the railing, Leo's snarling face glaring at her. "The master was leaving! It did not have to be this way!"

"Your master, Karai! _Not_ mine!" Leo growled at her.

4 more missiles hit the star-ship, rocking them all again.

Karai fell backwards to the seemingly bottomless pit, dropping her sword, but...

Leonardo _caught_ her.

Karai looked up at him confusedly. She did not know this turtle, other from what her master had told her. And what he'd told her was that he was a ruthless killer that had betrayed him for the opposing clan.

So... why did he catch her?

The blue-clad turtle helped her stand on the outside of the railing. "You are too kind, Leonardo," she said slickly, and Leo already didn't like her tone of voice, but had no time to react as she grabbed his sheathed katana and kicked him backwards to the ground. "Mush too kind!" she finished with a smile.

Leo ground his teeth at her and kicked her off, backing up, not noticing the Shredder behind him.

Saki kneed him hard towards Karai. Unintentionally, his katana was raised, and Karai was right in its path.

She raised his sword defensively.

And it went right through his upper-left plastron.

Out his carapace, making part of his hang off like a broken nail.

Leonardo made a strangled noise as he fell, the sword cutting upward through the rest of his skin and shell, cutting off his sheathe. Karai stared in shock as Leo lost consciousness, blood flowing profusely out of the wound.

The sheathe fell from the bloodied sword as Raph looked over. "LEO! NO!" he screamed in shock and pure rage.

* * *

 _Yikes! Karai, you better watch your ass! I'm sorry if I depicted anything wrong, but I tried. And they didn't show any blood in the show, so I put some in here. Sorry if is wasn't detailed enough! I had pictured like 7 paragraphs, not 4. Bleh. Anyways... Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	7. Explosion

_New chapter! Hope you all like! LEOOOOOOO! *SOBS* DX I'm sorry my baby! It pained me to write that! (No it didn't I love torturing my babies...) ANNNYWHOOO! Enjoy!_

 _Leo: C'mere, you little-!_

 _AAHHHHH!_

* * *

The whole room seemed to freeze. Don, Mikey, and Splinter were out of commission. Shredder was staring down at the young turtle that he had raised from an infant. He didn't blame Karai for doing it, though; self-defense could be anything, from maiming to killing.

He just didn't know which one would be Leonardo's fate.

Raph and Karai were staring in shock, one with more anger than the other.

"KARAI!" Raph suddenly screamed, growling and running at her with his sais out and at the ready. He stabbed at her, but she dodged to his side. He took the opportunity to side-kick her about 2 and a half yards away. She sat up painfully, but Raph kicked her again. Hard.

Karai was sent into a railing once again. Raph rushed at her, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

Shredder stepped in front of him, growling protectively. He lifted Raphael up by the left bicep. Raph ground his teeth and went to stab hi, but Shredder grabbed his wrist, making him drop it.

Leo's eyes opened for a few seconds, and he just barely saw Shredder turn Raphael over and bring him down on his knee with full force. Raph screamed in pain, and Leo blacked out again as Raphael was thrown towards him, already unconscious from the pain.

Mikey and Don stood up, rubbing their heads. They glanced at their fallen brothers and looked at each other, nodded in silent agreement, and glared at Shredder.

Mikey charged first, jumping and kicking at Shredder's head. Shredder ducked and in retaliation kicked Mikey in the side of the knees, breaking both legs. Mikey cried out in pain as Shredder stomped him to the ground by his shell, rendering him unconscious.

Don growled and charged next. He hit Shredder over the head with his staff, but it had no effect on the powerful exo-suit. Shredder grabbed the end of the staff and threw it away, sending Don to the floor. Donatello growled again and sent his left fist at Shredder, who caught it. Don gasped.

Saki hit his forearm on Don's right shoulder as hard as possible. Donnie cried out in pain as he fell unconscious.

Shredder cackled evilly at his fallen opponents.

* * *

The ship, on the other hand, wasn't doing so hot, parts of it on fire and smoking. Another missile hit.

" _Ah, ah, ah! You didn't say may I!_ " Stockman's voice repeated on Chaplain's screen.

"Oh, shut up, Dr. Stockman!" Chaplain hissed at the screen, pounding his workstation once. He then put his hands on his head in stress.

"We are so cooked!" he groaned.

2 more missiles were coming at them...

But they never hit.

they died down and were now drifting through space. "What? Yes! We are out of range!" he then cheered. "We made it!"

* * *

" _8 seconds until I have control. 7... 6..."_

Shredder walked over to the table. "Meddlesome machine!" he exclaimed, and with a swipe of his gauntlets, the tablet was 5 yards away from any source of power whatsoever.

Saki put his helmet back on and picked the nearest turtle up, who happened to be Leonardo.

His former son...

Who had betrayed him...

He had raised him as an infant, teaching him the art of ninjutsu!

Leonardo blinked a few times, regaining consciousness for a few seconds to hear the next scene.

He raised his gauntlets, prepared for the kill.

But Karai's sword met his gauntlet before he could touch Leonardo.

Shredder's eyes widened. "How _dare_ you!"

"You have defeated them, my lord," Karai said smoothly, her gaze not wavering despite her fear. "Leave them in their dishonor. And to kill your son? That is dishonor, as well!"

* * *

" _Agent Bishop, sir, target star-ship has moved out of range of terrestrial launch sites, but we now have satellite control. Bringing weapon online,_ " Bravo One reported.

A weapon that had missile launchers approached the star-ship.

" _Fire at will!_ " Bishop ordered.

The missile launcher opened, sending one last missile at the ship.

Chaplain saw the alarm start to go off again and looked at his radar . Another missile was approaching.

"No! NO NO NO NO NO!" he screamed, pounding on the screen as if that would make it go away.

* * *

Saki dropped Leonardo and glared at his soldier. "Karai, you go too far!" he yelled, hitting her across the face, sending her yards away into another room. She cried out in pain.

Saki approached her. "You dishonor _me_ with your insolence!" he yelled, gauntlet ready for the kill.

The missile hit.

"What?!" Shredder demanded as the ship rocked again, momentarily forgetting about Karai. "Chaplain, what is happening up there?! Chaplain!"

The door closed.

Shredder pounded on it. "Chaplain, get this door open! Now!"

 _"OK. But it'll take a minute! I'll have to bypass the emergency protocol!"_ Chaplain consented as Karai wiped her lip angrily, as a little blood had come from it.

* * *

"Those wacky missiles jammed the security overrides! It's pretty damn good, but not to worry, big guy! We're still on course for the rendezvous at Tenere 5!" Chaplain reported, then cringed as something else hit.

* * *

Raphael groaned as he regained consciousness, his brothers following in suit.

"Oh, man!" Mikey groaned as he sat up, then cried out as his legs sent white hot pain through his body. "My... everything hurts!"

Leo used the control panel to give him leverage to sit up, putting one hand on his left shoulder to try to stem the bleeding. He was feeling light-headed... "The Shredder's trying to get back in!" he gasped in pain. "He'll finish us for sure!" He looked to Splinter. "How is he?"

Don crawled on his left hand over to their father. Leo walked over painfully as Splinter started talking. "My sons. I am sorry," he apologized quietly.

"No, Master! It's out fault. We couldn't stop him. We failed. We failed the Utroms, we failed... Master Yoshi. We failed you. I failed you..." he trailed off, hanging his head guiltily.

"So, dat's it?" Raph asked from where he lay, unable to move with his more-than-likely broken ribs. "Shredda wins?!"

"It's not like we're in any shape to stop him..." Mikey said sadly. Leo frowned harder. Mikey wasn't supposed to give up. That meant all hope was definitely lost.

"Unless..." he said thoughtfully. It was stupid. It was insane. It would be the end of them- "You know, that's a lot of energy."

"In the wrong hands!" Raph agreed, nodding then groaning in pain.

"It would make a pretty big bang," Mikey continued, catching on.

"We'd never survive!" Don argued weakly.

"But neither would the Shredder!" Leo exclaimed. "We could end this!"

"No, my sons! I could never ask you of such a thing!"

Mikey cried out in pain as he used a railing to stand. His legs were broken, that much was for sure. "It's OK, sensei. We know the score."

"If we dun stop da Shredda now..." Raph went on, sitting up; he'd never been in so much pain in his life!

"Millions of innocent beings throughout the galaxy will suffer, in his hands..." Don agreed, holding his right arm to his chest. Broken, most definitely, in at least one place.

"It's alright, father," Leo said as he blinked slowly, "we're all agreed."

"Then let us finish this!" Splinter finally relented, sitting up with the help of his cool-clad sons, "together!"

Don walked over to his discarded tablet, picking it up with his left hand and walking oevr to the input once more. "C'mon, c'mon!" he pleaded, hoping Honeycutt was still in there.

The tablet flickered on. " _Donatello.. *crackle* What-?"_

"Professor, we need you to overload the Power Core!" Don exclaimed.

 _"But... that would cause an explosion of great magnitude and- oh... I see. I feared the situation was hopeless, but... I understand..."_

Don hung his head.

 _"I am with you to the end,"_ Honeycutt sighed as he was plugged into the input once more. " _Here we go, then. Overload in 5..._

 _"4..."_

Don looked at his tablet with a grim expression...

 _"3..."_

Mikey looked at his family for the last time...

" _2..._ "

Leo's and Raph's expressions were grim as they looked at the tablet.

 _"1!"_

The door opened, revealing the Shredder. His eyes widened. "No!"

The tablet flashed 0, and Don ran away from the energy.

The world seemed to slow and the energy began to explode...

* * *

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY BABIES! ARE THEY OK?! Wait, I've seen the episode... Heh. Did anyone like? I'll try to have Captured up in a few hours. Remember, the contest is still in place! See the latest chapter in Captured to see! Deadline is the uploading of the next chapter! Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	8. No More Shredda?

_New chapter! Hope you all like!_

* * *

The Utrom ship flew through the stars. "Mortu! We closed in on Honeycutt's signal, but we sense the destruction of the evil one's ship is imminent!" one of the members of the Council reported to their captain. "We can delay no longer!"

"Prepare the exo-suits!" another one commanded.

"And transmat aboard immediately!" the last one finished.

A lower ranking Utrom flew over on his hover-disk. "Captain, all is in order!"

"Agreed. To the transmat, now!And activate the stasis bubble immediately!"

* * *

The entire Saki star-ship froze in time.

A few Utrom with their exo-suits on transmatted one and saw the five injured mutants in midair, blood flying from a blue-banded one's shoulder.

"Mr. Mortu, sir! Collapse of the stasis bubble is imminent! It will not hold!" one of the Utrom reported to his commander.

"Transmat Master Splinter and _all_ the turtles to the infirmary immediately!" Mortu ordered. "Send Professor Honeycutt to our laboratories!" He looked at Shredder and Karai. "Bring that scum to the holding cells, along with their accomplice on the bridge!" he finished, referring to Chaplain.

"Yes sir! Transmatting now!"

Everyone on the ship disappeared just as the stasis bubble failed, and the ship exploded.

* * *

"Target destroyed, sir!" Bravo One reported. "Scanning the wreckage; no survivors!"

Stockman walked over. "The Shredder gone? For good? It's too good to be true!" he exclaimed. "For once in my life I'm - I'm speechless!"

"Stockman, you've been very useful. This could be the start of a mutually beneficial partnership!" Bishop commended.

* * *

 _"-too much blood-!"_

 _Darkness._

 _Pain._

 _Pain._

 _Hurts._

 _make it go away._

 _"-can't save his shell-!"_

 _BEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeppppp..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _Sighs. Relief? He couldn't tell._

 _"-injured, but will be OK eventually."_

 _Hurts._

 _Dark._

 _Pan._

 _Wake up..._

 _Wake up..._

 _"Wake up...!"_

* * *

The Shredder found himself on an elevator-type thing, in a green beam that paralyzed him in his suit. He grunted as he struggled.

Next up was Karai and Chaplain, both in advanced hand- and ankle-cuffs. Karai looked to the side and saw the mutant family and honeycutt, in an advanced new body, coming up.

Leonardo had bandages on his entire upper plastron and his shoulder. Raphael's bandages were more near his middle, along with a patch on his shoulder and a wrapped ankle, probably from a minor dislocation from when he was sent flying from the explosion. Both of Michelangelo's legs were in casts, and he had crutches. Donatello had escaped with just a broken right arm and a few cuts and bruises; but all of them had that. Splinter's fur was burned off in a lot of places, and she could tell that everyone wanted to hold their noses from the small.

7 lights came on, revealing an Utrom Council. "Hail and peace to all sentient beings," the one on the very left said. "In the name of the great lawgiver, Mathes Arles, this tribunal is now called to order! We sit in judgement over Ch'rell for war crimes and atrocities throughout the galaxy! Ch'rell, also known as Turinan, Kako Naso, Duke Accurate, Oroku Saki, and the Shredder..."

Ch'rell struggled as the green beam made him float out of his suit and said suit was vaporize.

"...Prepare to face the following charges."

A screen made itself known, revealing a red planet.

"Let it be known that as Dolph Ette testified, you did willingly launch an attack on the planet Enethgo."

Ships shot lasers at everything in sight on the planter; shops, restaurants, any sort of building, destroyed, with no regret.

Flames engulfed the screen.

"Over 1 million innocent inhabitants perished. And, as On-Ron O-Ko has proven, you incited and funded a civil war on Eno 2, in an effort to mine their raw minerals without restriction. 3.2 million perished."

Leo's eyes widened at the screen. He'd lived with that monster for 16 years?

"Now, finally, your crimes against the Utrom Homeworld include multiple attempts to take control of the government through an illegal and violent coup (I have no idea... :/)."

Karai bowed her head.

"We will now commune upon the verdict."

The 7 Utrom closed their eyes, mumbling another language to each other.

Everyone was nearly out of their seats (if they had any XD) in anticipation.

Suddenly, all of them spoke at the same time. "In the name of the great lawgiver, this tribunal finds you, Ch'rell, guilty!"

Ch'rell gasped, then growled in anger.

"Ouch," Chaplain commented.

"Ch'rell, you are hereby sentenced to eternal exile on the Ice Asteroid Mor Gal Tal!"

Karai gasped.

Shredder growled. "You are not fit to judge me!" Even as he was shot by transmat beams, he continued. "I am the Shredder! I am invincible! I-! I-! No!" he yelled as he was sent away forever.

"May your actions haunt you forever," the Utrom leader finished.

Mortu suddenly spoke up. "As for the Shredder's comrades, they shall be returned to Earth and handed over to the proper authorities!" he exclaimed, pointing with his exo-suit finger at Karai and Chaplain. With much pain, Leo turned to face them.

Karai hadn't been as big a part of this as they thought. She'd been a lost woman with need of money and a parental figure who had been forced into this.

He groaned as his wound started to sting.

He didn't regret her being turned to the authorities, though.

"This is not what I wanted, Leonardo! This is not what I wanted!" Karai yelled at him, and Leo knew those few words would haunt him forever as she disappeared with Chaplain through the portal they'd been sent through.

"We all owe you a debt of gratitude. The Shredder has finally been brought to justice!" Mortu thanked enthusiastically.

Leo's frown turned into a relieve smile as he turned to Splinter with his brothers. "Is it really over?" he asked hopefully.

"No more Shredda?" Raph prompted.

"Yes, my sons. My Mater Yoshi's spirit can finally rest in peace. The Shredder... is finished," Splinter sighed in relief looking down at his walking cane to hide the tears of joy in his eyes.

His sons' faces broke into huge grins, and they cheered.

* * *

Very far away, on Mor Gal Tal, Ch'rell, the Shredder, Oroku Saki, roared in rage.

* * *

 _Done! Done done done! :) There! Happy? Took way too long, but I did it! Yessss! SEASON FOUR NEXT! YAAAAAASSSSSSSSS! Will probably have more time now because swim is finally OVER! :)_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


End file.
